From when we were young
by MischievousBookWorm1993
Summary: Bella and Edward were friends from when they were born. They were each others first kiss, first time and first love. This story starts from when Bella was born right through Edward and Bella's life of growing up together. Please Review. Rated M - Future.
1. Chapter 1

From when we were younger.

Renee POV

When I went into labour I almost had a heartattack. It was too early for my baby to be born. 'Please dont let her be dead', was what went through my head while they pushed me to the emergancy room. My breathing was ragged and I held onto my husbands arm like it was my life boat.

"Charlie, please Dont let our baby be dead, its too early for her to be born", I cried and then gasped when my next contraction came. The pain was unbearable, it felt like I was being ripped in two.

"Renee, Sweetie Dont worry im sure everything will be fine. Our baby will be alright, stop stressing. Its bad for the baby", he reassured me and then almost tripped when we turned the corner. I hoped to God our child wouldnt be as clumsy as him. Another contraction, shit.

I finally go to the emergancy room and they helped me on a more comortable bed. I wanted this to be a natural birth so they got me into a sitting position for the baby to be pushed out of me. It sounded horrifying but at the same time it felt like release.

"Alright, the baby is ready to come out I need you to push Mrs Swan. Push.", I squeezed Charlie's hand hard that he winced and pushed. My breathing became ragged again and my chest hurt.

"Push again Mrs Swan, your doing great", I pushed for the next 2 hours until I felt the release and heard crying in the distance. I forced myself to stay awake, I needed to see my baby.

"Congratulations you two. Its a girl like we expected and she looks healthy, would you like to hold her Mrs Swan", a nurse asked me. I nodded unable to speak and they passed my darling baby to me. She was beautiful and at that moment I knew she should be named Bella, for beautiful.

"Charlie look, our baby", I said and Charlies eyes filled with water. The tears spilled over and dropped to the linolem floor as he kissed our Bella's small forehead.

"She'll be a catch", Carlisle said standing in the doorway. He was holding their year old son Edward and Esme stood further into the room. She started making her way to me.

"You did it, Congrats Love", Esme said lovingly as I passed Bella over to her.

"She is a Bella, look Carlisle", Carlisle came to stand beside his wife and smiled down at My Bella.

"Welcome to the world Little Bella", he said and Edward looked in awe down at the litle baby.

"Baby Bella", he murmmed and then clapped his hands. Bella made a baby sound and moved her hands up and down. I already saw they would be close.

"Let me put Bella in her cot and then you can get some rest Alright? You need it", I nodded, I was already drifting in and out of sleep. Esme placed Bella carefully in the cot. Then Edward started performing.

"I want to be with Bella", he whined and Carlisle tried to talk reason to him but he would have it. He was a stubborn baby.

"Its alright I trust him Carlisle", I said. Carlisle nodded and placed Edward next to Bella. We all watched in amazment as Edward wrapped his small arms slowly around Bella's frial body, it amazed me how careful for a year old toddler he was.

"I will keep you safe always Beautiful Bella", he said softly and then drifted to sleep holding my baby, I smiled weakly along with my close friends and my husband as we all watched our children sleep.

"Well, thats a sight you dont see everyday", Carlisle commented. Charlie nodded moving to stand beside his pal.

"They will be forever with each other, you can see it now", Esme touched her heart and went to place a kiss on each of their heads.

"Sleep well you little angels", she said and then stood up.

"Hopefully they will stay little angels", I said and we all laughed after.

Of course that wouldnt be the case totally, It would be hard and thats why Charlie and I decided one child is fine. Bella was born into the world and Edward the first man to hold her, you could already see they were soulmates. I sighed contently and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the future.

_A year later, Bella is one year old and Edward is two years old..._

"Ethwar", Bella said as she waddled over to Edward, I watched the two of them play while chatting to Esme.

"They are adorable arent they", Esme comented and I nodded.

"They are", I smiled when Edward picked Bella up and Bella giggled. Edward was tall for his young age and already looked to be a heart stopper, he had bronzed brown hair and big green eyes. His smile was crooked everytime showing his cute little dimples.

Bella turned out to be an angel sent down from heaven. Her hair was long a dark brown with a tint of red to it, she was short and petite but that was normal. She was very clumsy like her father and always knew when "Mommie and Daddie" were fighting or were angry at each other. That she got from me, it was like she could sense the tension in the air.

"Mommy!!!! Ethwar is being a big meany", Bella cried running into my arms, Bella couldnt say Edwards name yet. I laughed as Edward came up behind her and tickled her, she squealed and ran onto the lawn, her little toddler legs moving fast.

"Ethwar! No!", she scolded and Edward backed away, he was afraid of Bella when she was demanding. Esme and I laughed as Bella pulled her small tongue and Edward and walked into the house. Edward shrugged and went to sit on his mothers lap, before fidgeting and then running into the house screaming, "Im sorry Bella!!".

The two of them we could never seperate, they never got sick of each other and demanded sleep overs every night, so we all had turns. Esme and Carlisle had them mondays and wednesdays and Charlie and I had them Thursdays and Teusdays. Fridays was family time. Bella would fall asleep in Edwards arms every night, no matter what. If they were already asleep when we put them in the bed Bella would snuggle closer to Edward untill she knew she was sae and Edward's arms would immediatly wrap around her. It was an adorable sight to see.

"We should get dinner done, Family day today. Will you and Charlie be sleeping here tonight", Esme asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah Why not. I'll help you with dinner", we both got up and headed inside.

We made lasange for dinner that night, the men were complaining we didnt get enough carbs in our diets and the children wanted italian food, so what the heck??

I dished up for everyone while Esme made a fruit salad for dessert.

"Come on Kids, Dinner", Carlisle shouted up the stairs. Edward and Bella ran down the stairs holding hands and looking very happy.

"You two look happy, been playing lots?", charlie asked them getting on his knees and pulling Bella into a hug. Bella giggled and nodded while Edward smiled like he had just come from a toy store.

"Italian Food!", he screamed and ran into the dining room. He sat next to his father and started baby talking.

"Bella go sit with Edward, i'll bring your food now", she nodded and obiently went to sit with Edward. She baby talked with Edward.

Esme helped me put everything down on the table for dinner. We had old time fun that night, the kids food fighting in the kitchen, Esme and I drinking wine and talking about interior designing and the men speaking about medical and sport issues.

It was what we did almost every night.

"Bella, look at you", I gasped when my daughter stepped into the dining room. She was covered head to toe in flour.

"Edward come in here", Esme screamed and Edward came slowly into the room, he too was covered in flour and had egg running down his face.

"Ethwar started!", Bella whined and she pointed at him, he pulled his tongue and then looked at his father whom was fuming.

"This is enough, Edward go clean up with Bella. You two must stop with this food fights, I have to go to the store every day to get more flour or eggs".

"Sowwie Daddy", Edward said and then walked out the room sulking. Bella ran after him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It ok, we both were nauthy", she said and kissed Edwrds cheek. Edward smiled and then pulled Bella with him. They made their way to his bedroom, and I followed to get them cleaned up.

"You wont be doing that again, will you two?", I asked as I undressed their tiny bodies. Edward jumped into the bath while I helped Bella in.

"No, Im vewi Sowwie Mommy, and Ethwar is too", Bella pouted and I ruffled her hair. She giggled.

"Ah, its the life of a child", I murmmed. I got them both cleaned and dressed and then out them to bed.

"Sleep well, little devils", I whispered and kissed their heads.

"Night", they said in unison and then turned onto their sides and drifted to sleep.

Although they were mischief, they were overall good kids.

I smiled and walked out the room, switching the light off.

"They alseep?", Charlie asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leant into him.

"Yes, mm. Where is Esme and Carlisle?".

"Bed, we cleaned up while you sorted the kids out.", he kissed my neck and I sighed.

"Charlie, do you think Edward and Bella is destined to be together?".

"Yes, I do think so. Edward will grow up to be a gentlemen, so I dont mind them dating", I smiled at the fatherly figure.

"I love you", I whispered, I felt Charlie smile against my neck.

"I love you to my beautiful wife", he murmmerd and then turned me around kissing me softly. I kissed him back and then broke apart.

"Im tired, can we go to bed?".

"Of course", Charlie picked me up and I laughed feeling like a teenager again. He carried me to our bedroom, locking the door behind him.

_6 Years pass, Edward is 8 and Bella 7..._

_Bella POV_

"Edward, who do you want your first kiss to be with?", I asked as I read my moms magazine I found. Edward looked up from his Ps2 game.

"You of course", he stated simply, turning back to his game. I got up from his bed and went to sit next to him pausing the game.

"Hey, what you do that for!", Edward exclaimed.

"Kiss me", I said.

Edward froze. I heard him gulp.

"What", he said shakely turning to look at me.

"You heard me, Kiss me", I gave my pout and he looked away.

"Why, we are too young Bells", he said blushing. I smiled.

"No we not, mommy and daddy always do it and I want to see what the fuss is about, please...", I batted my eyelashes, Im sure i was blushing just as much as Edward was.

"I dont know".

"Oh pretty please. Arent you alittle curious too?", I pushed.

"Yeah Kinda".

"Then do it". Edward leant forward, defeated and pressed his lips to mine. His eyed were wide open and then he pulled away wiping his mouth.

"Yug", I mummbled, "That was digusting, what do the adults see in that?".

"I dont know. That was digusting", he wiped his mouth again and looked at me.

"Oh well, we had our first kiss together now", he said and I nodded. I heard a car pull up, I got up and raced to put my mom magazine back in her bathroom.

_Edward POV_

I was playing tag team racing when Bella interrupted my comcentration.

"Edward who do you want your first kiss to be with?", I turned my gaze on her, Bella was laying on her back her head hanging off the bed while she read a magazine im sure was her moms.

"You of course", I stated simply turning my gaze back onto my game. I carried on playing. I heard shuffeling and then felt Bella's presence beside me.

All the sudden my game paused.

"Hey, What you do that for!" I exclaimed.

"Kiss me", Bella said and I froze. I gulped and turned to look at her, she was smiling her angelic smile and watching me. I tried to control my vioce, I was nervous.

"What?", I asked shakely.

"You heard me, Kiss me", Bella pouted and I looked away. Her pout was too cute.

"Why, we are too young Bells", I used her nickname hoping she wouldnt want to really kiss. I was sure I was blushing.

"No we not, Mommy and Daddy always do it and I want to see what the fuss is about, please...", I turned to looke at her again and saw she had turned a shade of pink.

"I dont know...", I started but got interrupted.

"Oh pretty please. Arent you alitle curious too?", she pushed. I was slowly giving in. I was a bit curious, I atched my parents kiss all the time and it did look abit strange.

"Yeah kinda", I sighed knowing that I was defeated.

"Then do it", I took a deep breath and leant forward pressing my lips to hers. They were soft and wet, it was disgusting. I pulled away and wiped my mouth.

"Yug", I heard Bella say. I looked at her and she was too wiping her mouth. I smiled inside.

"That was disgusting, What do adults see in that?", she asked.

"I dont know that was disgusting".

"Oh well we had our first kiss together now", I said and she nodded. I heard the car pull up and im sure Bella heard it too. She got up and ran to take the magazine back, I laughed and went back to my game.

My mother walked in ater about 5 minutes making me pause my game again. Damn game pausers.

"Yes mom", I said and she came to knee'll next to me.

"Edward your father and I are going out tonight with Bella's parents. So a babysitter is coming to look after you two. Behave please and let her in when she comes alright?", I nodded and she kissed my head stepping out my room. God damn baby sitters, I could look after Bella, we didnt need a stupid baby sitter.

"Edward!!!", Bella tackled me to the ground laughing. I gave up with my game and tickled her untill she begged for me to stop.

"Alright what was the pouncing for?", I asked helping her up. She was small because she was born premature so only came up to my shoulder. I was taller then most boys at my school, and people called me intimadating.

"We gonna have so much fun tonight pranking the babysitter!!", she squealed, jumping. I smiled crookedly and hugged her tight.

"Your such a boy Bella", I said when I let her go. She just laughed and ran out the room. I followed her.

"Prank scheming time!!", she called from up the stairs, I ran up to her and we went into my dads office sitting on the big leather couch.

"So what we gonna do this time", I asked.

"I...", The doorbell rang interupting Bella.

"Thats her i'll let her in and then we can continue", Bella nodded and I ran down to the front door. When I opened the door Lauren sneered down at me.

"I gotta babysit you brats again. So no and I mean NO! pranks. You hear me", she said walking inside. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Dont slam the door you brat!", she screamed and then she was on her phone chatting to her "girlfriends". I ran back up the stairs to find Bella writing something down. I looked over her shoulder and smiled. She was writing our pranks.

"Ok we will do these", She said handing me the paper. I read through it and chuckled.

"This is going to be fun!", we said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella POV_

While Edward went down to let the babysitter in, I looked through the prank book I stole from my dad's collection of books. It had allot of pranks that we could use tonight for the babysitter.

I read through the first chapter, but we used those already on the last babysitter. So on to Chapter two. Edward walked in alittle after I started reading. I laughed at his expression.

"Ok we will do these", I said handing him the paper that I wrote the pranks on. He skimmed through it and smiled.

"This is going to be fun", we said in unison. I grabbed the paper and ran down to the downstairs bathroom with Edward trailing behind me. We locked ourselves in there and then got to work.

"Ok you do this on Edward, Loosen these nuts over here on top of the urinal", I pointed to the place and Edward got to work, loosening them good.

"Done, next?", he looked innocently at me and I hit his head playfully.

"Ow".

"Stop being a big baby. Ok, that's all you have to do actually. Is it still held in place?", I asked and Edward checked.

"Yup, what will this do oh Prank Queen", he bowed and I giggled. Edward was such a weird guy sometimes, but I loved that about him.

"Well the urinal will rotate down when flushed and it will soak the babysitter", I exclaimed then something hit me. Who was the babysitter? I hope someone stupid.

"Who's the babysitter Edward?", I asked and he smirked.

"Lauren".

"The blonde one?".

"There's only one Lauren Bells".

"That will be fine, she is stupid anyway".

"Mhmm, so what's next?", Edward took the paper from me and read through it. He chose the number three prank on the list and we ran to his room.

"Ok I think I have bang-snaps", he stated looking in our prank treasure chest. I peeked over his shoulder and then saw them.

"There they are", I said and grabbed them. We ran down to the bathroom door again and the kitchen door, balancing bang-snaps on the door handles.

"Alright, now the rest we do when she's sleeping", I said and Edward nodded. We hid the paper away and then innocently walked into the living room, where Lauren was watching the fashion channel.

"I hope you dorks don't want to watch Cartoons", she sneered grabbing the remote. Edward pouted.

"Actually we did want to, it's out T.V", I pointed out sitting next to her on the sofa, Edward sat on the floor by my feet.

"Fine, im going to go to the kitchen, need something to drink", she got up and headed to the kitchen. Edward got up and sat on the sofa next to me. We watched cartoons, listening for the bang.

BANG!

"AHHH!! You BRATS!!!!", Lauren screamed running into the living room.

"That was not funny", she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, and I couldn't help but laugh. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

"That was not funny", Edward said in a squeaky voice. I smiled and we high fived.

"Well now we must wait for the bathroom", I nodded and continued to watch Fosters home for imaginary friends. It was our favourite T.V show.

Lauren came back after finally getting something to eat. I excused my self and went outside the back to get some cockroaches for our next prank. I heard Edward screaming Cheese's lines from the cartoon.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!!!", I giggled and ran back in keeping the packet hidden.

"What you go get dork?", Lauren asked as I went to sit next to Edward again.

"Nothing of your concern".

"I hope no animals, like squirrels. Those things scare me. One bit my cousin".

"Aww what a shame. And no its not animals", Edward smiled and chuckled silently when he saw the bag. I grinned mischievously.

"Ah okay good, now why must we watch this crap?", Lauren jammed her manicured finger at the screen.

"Because we like it. Don't we Eddie", Edward nodded and then growled at the nickname I used for him.

"Its boring", Lauren sighed.

"No it's not look we do good impressions. BUNNIES!", I screamed.

"HOT ROD FLAMES", Edward shouted.

"BUNNIES".

"HOT ROD FLAMES".

"BUNNIES".

"okay okay god, you guys are annoying im going to the bathroom", Lauren got up and walked to the bathroom. We snickered. Once she was out of sight, I placed the cockroaches on the chair she was sitting on and in her cool drink.

"Now we wait", I said and Edward smiled. We heard a flushing sound and then a high pitched scream

"My hair!!", Lauren whined as she came into the room. She sat down in the chair, taking her drink and gulping it down.

"Argh, cockroaches, ew! How they get in there?", she squirmed a bit and then sat up screaming again. Cockroaches ran down her legs and onto the floor. Edward was in hysterics by now.

"EW EW EW!!! You brats! I hate you. First the frights, then annoying me then my hair and now this!!", She was about to storm out the room when Edward and I stopped her.

"Lauren if you leave, you won't get paid", I stated giggling.

"And if you tell our parents then you wont get paid either and we will say it was all a lie", Edward tapped his finger against the wall.

"But if you don't tell our parents, clean up the mess and fix the toilet. We will make sure you get paid extra", we said together and Lauren looked at us confused.

"Fine, but for the extra money you dorks", and we laughed when she went to clean up the mess in the bathroom. I leaned against Edward for support.

"That was fun and another job well done", he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded and smiled. We ran to the kitchen and toasted to our good work over chocolate milk.

"To being young and clever", we said and then drank down the creamy liquid. I shivered in delight.

"Ok the bathrooms cleaned and the toilet fixed. I aint cleaning those cockroaches", Lauren said stepping into the kitchen. Her hair was still wet and dripped down onto the tiles.

"No Money then", I said and she sighed making her way to the living room.

"Fine!", I heard her whine.

"So what we going to do for the next babysitter?", Edward asked finishing off his chocolate milk.

"Chapter three of my dads prank book of course".

"Kids we are home!!", my mom called into the room and I ran to her hugging her.

"Have you guys been good?", Esme asked her son, wiping chocolate milk of his cheek.

"Yes we have", he said.

"Good".

"You father and Carlisle is down at the pub, will be back later.", My mom told me and I nodded. My dad normally went there to watch soccer with Carlisle.

"Go give this to Lauren wherever she is and tell her she can go home now", Esme said handing us 15 dollars. We spilt 10 between ourselves and then rolled a 5 for Lauren.

"Oh Lauren", I called and she ran over to us eager for the money.

"Here we go, and we hope to never see your plastic face again", Edward said handing over the rolled note. She nodded shouted goodbye and then ran out the door.

We laughed slamming the door and running upstairs to Edwards's bedroom.

"That was fun, Im going to buy candy with this 5", he said stuffing the money in his back pocket.

"Me too, a massive jawbreaker".

"Or razzels!", we laughed together and then got done for bed.

"Edward Do you think they will ever catch us? The adults", I asked getting into Edwards huge bed. Edward got in next to me and shook his head.

"Nope", we giggled and then I turned over and fell asleep, after feeling Edward wrap his arms around my waist giving me the feeling of security.

That night I dreamt of these witches coming to get my parents and Edward. I screamer and screamer for them to go away, to go get another family!! But they wouldn't leave. They took Edward and my mom but left my dad stranded somewhere in the desert. I woke up to Edward calling my name.

"Bella….Bella…..BELLA!!", he shook me and I woke up with a start.

"Edward that was so scary", I buried my head in his chest and he held me. We stayed like that for a while and then let go. Edward tucked me in again and I snuggled close to him.

"Don't worry Bells, I will always keep you safe from harm", he whispered before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Edward POV_

I woke up to Bella squirming in my arms and screaming. I tried to shake her but she wouldn't wake up. She started to worry me.

"Bella", nothing. "Bella", I tried again but still nothing.

"BELLA!!", I shook her again and she woke up crying.

"Edward that was so scary", Bella said shakily. She buried her head into my chest and my arms instinctively wrapped around her shoulders.

We stayed like that for a while and then I insisted she got some sleep. I tucked her in and kept my arms wrapped around her shoulders while she snuggled closer.

"Don't worry Bells, I will always keep you sae from harm", I whispered, trying to calm her down. She finally relaxed and fell into what I hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning on the floor. I groaned and got up stretching. That was the problem with sleeping in a bed with Bella, she somehow ended up kicking me out my own bed.

I sighed and ran down stairs to get breakfast. Bella was already sitting there eating cearel. I poured some milk in my own and sat across from her.

"Its school today", I said. Bella rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Great! Jessica Stanley better leave me alone today!", she whined and I shrugged. Jessica Stanley was the annoying girl in our grade that was obsessed with me and would leave Bella alone, they used to be friends until Jessica stole her doll. Not the Bella needed dolls anymore, she now played soccer with me and Mike Newton, a friend of mine.

"Mike and I will protect you", I reassured her and she smiled. I think she had alittle crush on Mike Newton and I felt some strange feeling in my stomach at that thought.

"Ok cool", she got up and ran upstairs to get her bag. She hugged me goodbye and then ran through the woods to her house.

"See you later", I called and then walked back inside to my dads office. My dad was sitting by his desk doing some work. I plonked down on the couch.

"Dad, I need to ask you something", I said and he turned to me.

"Whats it my boy?", he asked setting his papers down.

"Whats this feeling I get called, when Bella smiles at the names of Mike?".

"I think that might be jealousy Edward. Do you have a little crush Bella?".

"I don't know. Don't sound so hopeful, she's like my sister. EW! Incest", I cringed at the thought.

"You might change your mind when your older", he stated.

"I don't know".

"I have to get back to work son, so we will carry on with this conversation later. Ok?", I nodded and walked out his office. I went to my room and got done for school.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward POV_

I got to school to find Bella fighting off an older guy. He looked about 13 years old and was forcing himself on her!

"Hey! Leave her alone", I shouted running up to where they were. Bella was crying and the boy was laughing, total different expressions.

"Edward! Your here", Bella cried and ran into my arms I growled at the boy and he smirked running away. He really didn't know what I'd do to him if he hurt Bella.

"You alright Bells? Who was that boy?", I asked her, comforting her.

"He..He said his name was Jacob Black, he was rude. I don't like him Edward!", she started crying on my shoulder again so I tried comforting her again.

"Shh Bella, what did he do?", I saw the teacher coming towards us.

"He told me that I was a cry baby, and that he and his friends will come scare me. I told him to back off but he didn't listen", she calmed down to little shakes and the teacher took her from me.

"You ok Bella?", she asked and Bella nodded. She bit her lip, watching me.

"Don't worry Bella, he won't get you, him or his friends. I and Mike will protect you", she smiled at the name of Mike again and I felt that feeling I felt this morning. Was this jealousy.

I saw Mike coming towards us with a huge grin. He hugged Bella, and then high-five me.

"Hey my friendies! How's all?", he asked in his everyday chirpy voice.

"Great and with you Mike?", Bella asked holding onto his arm. Mike was smiling at her and her at him. I felt that feeling growing inside me. I suddenly felt nauseas.

"Excuse me", I said and rushed inside the building to the bathroom.

_Bella POV_

I wondered what was Edwards problem. He looked pale and held onto his stomach the whole day.

I thought about what happened earlier. That Jacob Black was a tall, muscular boy for his age. He told me he was almost in high school and he will come scare me. I shivered again at the thought. I was only 7!

I went onto happier thoughts. Edward came just in time and saved me. He always kept me safe. Edward was like my brother I never had, he kept me safe and whenever I was with him I felt security.

I then drifted my thoughts to Mike Newton, Edwards friend. I admitted I had a little puppy crush on him. He was cute and always friendly, and he didn't mind it when I held his hand or onto his arm. Of course Edward didn't mind this either, but Edward was like my brother.

I thought about how it would be to have a boyfriend. Not at this age, but when Im older and still friends with Mike. I read in a teen magazine that it was nice to have

Someone close to you like that.

I sighed and set my mind on my work in front of me.

_Edward POV_

I came out to break to find Mike sitting with Bella next to him. They were talking and laughing. I shook my head from certain thoughts and went to sit by them.

"Hey guys", I greeted sitting on the other side of Bella. Bella gave me a hug and then smiled.

"Hey Eddie!", I grimaced at my nickname.

"Yeah, Hey Eddie!", Mike repeated in a girly voice. I tackled him to the grass laughing.

"This is no fun, you guys are tackling each other and im sitting here bored", Bella complained. I got up from the grass and wiped some off my shirt.

"Don't worry Bells, we finished now", Mike said getting up as well. Bella got a dreamy look in her eyes and I felt sick again.

"Mike you have grass in your hair", she said coming to him and pulling out some grass. Mike watched her face and I turned away. Somehow I wished that was me. But she was like my sister, which would be wrong.

"Mike asked me to a movie night at his house tonight Edward. Want to come?", Bella asked me. I nodded not able to speak.

"Great, we can get high on candy. High fives", Bella high fived him and I did too, but it was weak. I felt weak.

"What's wrong dude, you okay?".

"Im good, just feel abit sick. But I'll be fine", I leaned against the wall sighing.

"You sure Edward", Bella touched my arm and I smiled nodding.

"Don't worry, Bells". The bell went and we all went into our classes. Bella wasn't in the same class as Mike and I so we said our goodbyes and ran off.

_Bella POV_

I met Edward after school at the gate. He came up to me and smiled, this one reached his green eyes.

"Hey, time to go home", I nodded and we waited for the school bus.

"Edward, what do you think of Mike?", I asked, I was nervous he would tell Mike I had a crush on him.

"Um his a good friend, why?", Edward looked sideways at me, his eyes looking depressed. I was very good at observing, a gift from my mom.

"Well, I kind of like him. A crush yeah know, im not going to do anything im to young but I wanted to tell you because your like my brother", I noticed that Edward was clutching his chest, this worried me.

"Edward?", I shook him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"That's great Bells, yeah his a cool Guy.", he smiled weakly and then the school bus showed up. I got in with Edward finding out that I couldn't wait for tonight!

When we got to the street near Edwards house, we got out and ran holding hands to his house. This is what we did everyday after school, we laughed had fun and we were comfortable in each others company.

"So the movie thing is tonight, at Mikes?", Esme repeated. Edward and I nodded.

"Can I go mom? And can you call Bella's parents and ask them for Bella?", Edward asked. His mom thought for a moment.

"Im sure it'll be fine".

"Cool", I followed Edward up the stairs to his bedroom and we both fell onto the bed backwards.

"So you going to tell Mike?", Edward asked breaking the silence. I gulped and shook my head for no.

"No I don't want him to know. When I older and if we are friends and I still like him then yeah maybe", Edward smiled at this and we fell into a comfortable silence.

_Later on that Night..._

_Edward POV_

"I'll pick them up about 9:30pm is that alright?", my mom asked and Mrs Newton nodded.

"Perfect", she closed the door behind us in my mom's face and walked into the kitchen. Mike shrugged and we went into his room.

"So what you guys want to watch, I have the incredibles", he looked hopeful, and Bella being in puppy love nodded her head. I sighed and agreed.

"Cool".

We went into his T.V room he had and he put on the DVD. His mom brought up all sorts of candy and popcorn. My eyes widened at all the candy and my mouth watered.

"Candy!", Mike cried and we dug in watching the movie. Bella had the razzels, I had the chocolate and Mike had jelly beans. We all shared the popcorn and had coke to drink.

After a bit I was feeling hyper and wanted to do something.

"Im hyper!", I was jumping in my seat. I wanted more chocolate, or maybe some of Mike's jelly beans...

"Mom!", Mike shouted down the stairs, "More Candy!!!", Bella and I started laughing or no reason rolling around the floor.

Mike saw us rolling around and joined in.

"I like this game!!", Bella shouted and I smiled, she was mimicking cheese.

"Another Game Another game another game!", I shouted after her and Mike laughed at us. He didn't know what we were talking about.

"I hope when we grow older, times like these last. Cause its really fun", Mike said and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, when we grow up, we must still do these kind of things", I said, relaxing on the cushions placed on the floor. Bella rested against me and I smiled. Im glad she felt security with me.

_6 years later. Bella is 13 and Edward 14 years old..._

"I was doing my nails you know, for my date tonight", Bella complained at me when I knocked her.

"Sorry, and who you going on this date with?", I didn't even know about a date.

"Mike Newton Silly, remember he asked me out at school yesterday. You were there", Bella watched me as my face fell. Mike Newton.

"Ok cool", I walked away getting done for my own date. I had a date with Angela, a girl in my class at high school.

Bella and I were in grade eight now and just started high school. Things were going cool. We made new friends and grew up.

"Where you going tonight Mr Casanova?", Bella asked walking into the bathroom. I smiled and looked her way.

"Angela", Bella gasped.

"No way, my friend Angela", I nodded and she looked into the mirror.

"Why don't we double date?", I looked at her like 'what?', and she smiled.

"You know go to movies together and then supper at McDonalds? Double date", I straightened my hair but it went messy again so I left it.

"I know what double dating is, and sounds fine to me".

"Cool, then we will double date".

"Fine".

"Fine".

Bella walked out the bathroom, falling over a piece of carpet that was loose. I laughed and she blushed running away. She was so clumsy sometimes.

During the past 6 years Bella and I grew closer in a way that brothers and sisters do, but I didn't think of her in that way anymore. I was actually trying to get her jealous by dating her best friend, I found out a year ago that I liked Bella, but I knew it was just puppy love.

I didn't even think Bella liked me in that way too.

"They are here!", Bella called up and I made my way out the bathroom, switching off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward POV_

We got to the movies, laughing and chatting in pairs. Bella, Mike, Angela and I. I kept glancing at Bella and Mike, my eyes darting down to their entwined fingers. I reached out and took Angela's hand. She smiled and I and I returned it, she was a sweet girl.

"Hey you want to see, a horror?", Mike asked in a strange voice, was he trying to be seductive. Bella giggled and nodded holding onto his arm now. I scowled.

"Sound cool, Ed? Horror?", I turned to Angela and she nodded shyly.

"Yes that's fine", I said and we all got our tickets. We ended up seeing One Missed Call, Angela looked scared when we got in the cinema, and Bella was too caught up with Mike to even think about the movie.

"Im going to get me some chocolate, Edward come with me please", Bella said suddenly getting up. I followed her out the cinema and she pulled me over to the side.

"What's up Bells, the candy stall is that way", I said. She just smiled.

"Edward, Mike asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?", I froze, what? Did she just say what I heard.

"M..Mike asked you what?", I spat. I didn't mean to be rude but I was shocked.

"To be his girlfriend silly, you going deaf or something? Im so happy. You should ask Angela", She babbled on.

"You know what maybe I will", I stated and walked back in the cinema, not looking at Bella. She was Mike's girlfriend. Why?

I sat next to Angela and took her hand kissing it, she giggled and leant her head on my shoulder. I found myself wishing it was Bella, but I threw those thoughts out my mind and listened to Angela's breathing.

Bella came in 5 minutes later with a slab of chocolate, she sat down next to Mike and then looked my way. She saw Angela lying on my shoulder, she gave thumbs up and I smiled.

"The movies about to start Angela", I whispered and she looked up blushing.

"You smell nice", she murmured and then looked at the screen. I chuckled quietly, she really was shy, and Bella wasn't kidding.

The movie was not scary at all, Bella and Angela got frights every scene and Angela grabbed my leg whenever she made a squeak from the "scary parts". I didn't really appreciate the leg grabbing. Finally the movie was over and we walked out the cinema, Mike and Bella huddled together whispering. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"That movie was, scary", Angela commented when we threw our rubbish away.

"It was okay. Wasn't scary for me", I looked around for Bella.

"Where'd Bella and Mike go", I asked still looking.

"Outside I think". I growled and pulled Angela with me outside. There I saw Mike and Bella kissing in the corner. I felt my heart ache, wishing that was me.

I turned to Angela and lead her over to the other side sitting down. Angela sat next to me and I smiled my crooked smile.

"Angela, would you be my girlfriend?".

"Oh, Edward yes I would", she smiled and I leant down to gently kissed her. She kissed me back and I broke apart.

"Thank you", she said and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I watched Mike and Bella make out in the corner my heart still aching, hopefully Angela could make that go away. They finally broke apart, Bella flushed and Mike grinning like an idiot. They walked over to us and saw what position Angela and I were in.

"Something you aint telling us Ed?", Mike said winking. I grimaced inside.

"Angela is my girlfriend now", Angela lifted her head at this and blushed. I kissed her cheek.

"That's great", Bella exclaimed smiling.

"Well my moms coming now to take all us home", Mike said and we all nodded. Angela got up and I followed keeping my arm around her waist.

"There she is come guys", Mike ran off to the car and Bella followed. I walked at a slow pace with Angela and thought about what I'd just done, Angela was my girlfriend now. Would I be a good boyfriend?

We all got in the car and headed home.

_Bella POV_

I was so excited when we got to the movies. Mike was telling me these jokes, he was quite funny and I liked that about him. He pulled me over away from Edward and Angela quick.

"I want to ask you something", he started, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Will you um..Er..Be my girlfriend?", he stuttered. A grin spread across my face as I nodded yes. He smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I kissed him back and then we broke apart.

"We better be getting to Edward and Angela", he said and we ran back to them. I looked at Edward an Angela and thought what a happy couple they would make. I was in a relationship, it was kind of exciting. My first relationship and all. I had to tell Edward soon.

"Hey you want to see, a horror?", Mike asked me in a seductive voice, well he tried and I giggled. I took hold of Mikes arm and turned to Edward, I saw him scowling.

"Sounds cool, Hey ed, Horror?", I called and Edward turned his eyes on Angela, She nodded shyly.

"Yes that's fine", he said and we all went to get our tickets. We ended up seeing one missed call, it looked really scary. I knew Edward wouldn't be scared, nothing ever really scared him.

We walked into the cinema and I thought this would be the best time to tell Edward. I made up a story quick.

"Im going to go get some chocolate, Edward come with me please", I said getting up. Edward followed me out the cinema and then I pulled him to the side.

"What's up Bells, the candy stall is that way", Edward stated and I smiled.

"Edward, Mike asked me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that great?", I just came out with it not wasting time. Edward froze.

"M..Mike asked you what?", he spat. I got taken aback from the venom in his voice but that quickly faded.

"To be his girlfriend silly, you deaf or something?", I started trying to get the tension in the air away, "Im so happy, you should ask Angela", I babbled.

"You know what maybe I will", Edward said and then he turned on his heel and walked in the cinema, not looking back at me or waiting for me. I frowned. What was his problem.

I made my way to the candy stall, not wanting to go in the cinema without chocolate and Mike gets suspicious. I thought back to Edward hostility. What was the matter, did he not approve of Mike.

"A slab of chocolate please", I asked the greasy haired boy on the other side. He gave me my chocolate and I paid walking back into the cinema. I was suddenly feeling depressed.

When I got to our row and sat down next to Mike, I saw Angela lying on Edwards shoulder, her eyes closed probly breathing in his unique scent. Edward really did have a unique scent. I smiled and Edward and gave him a thumbs up. Edward smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

I turned my attention to Mike.

"Want some chocolate?".

"Yes please girlfriend", he whispered and I sighed silently in contentment. I really like Mike, he was a sweet guy. I gave him a few blocs biting off of the chocolate and savouring the taste. The movie started and I nestled back in Mike's arms watching.

The movie was scary! I got frights every scene, Mike tried to comfort me which I found adorable but it didn't work. For some reason I didn't feel the security I felt with Edward when I was with him.

After the movie Mike and I walked out, I huddled into his side and his arm draped around my waist.

"Lets go outside, leave Angela and Edward alone for a little", Mike whispered into my ear. We headed outside into the brisk cool air. My face flushed a little from the cold. Mike pulled me to his chest into a corner and started kissing me. I was shocked at first but warmed up to the kiss and started returning it. It wasn't magical, but I didn't believe in the perfect kiss or anything like that.

My thoughts drifted to wondering what Edward was doing. Did he take my advice and ask Angela to be his girlfriend?

I broke away from Mike after a while, it felt like I was blushing like crazy, which im sure I was and Mike was grinning like an idiot. I laughed a little.

"Wow", was all he said and then he saw Edward and Angela and we started walking towards them. Angela was lying on Edwards's chest and Edwards arms were wrapped around her small waist, I must say it was a cute sight.

"Something you aint telling us Ed?", Mike asked him winking, I saw a look of pain cross Edwards face. I made a mental note to ask him what that was about and the thing earlier when I told him about Mike and me.

"Angela is my girlfriend now", Edward answered. Angela then lifted her head blushing and Edward kissed her cheek.

"That's great", I exclaimed, smiling at them. I was happy for my best friend and Angela, they looked cute together, but Edward needed to loosen up he looked uncomfortable.

"Well my moms coming now to take all us home", Mike said we all nodded.

"There she is come on guys", Mike ran off and I went after him. Edward and Angela took their time walking over to the car, I think because Edward looked deep in thought..

We all got in and then were on our way home.

When we got home after dropping off Angela, Edward and I walked up the porch steps to his front door letting ourselves in. Edward sighed and threw off his shoes walking into the living room and laying down on the couch. I did the same and came to lie beside him.

"Well that was fun", Edward said breaking the silence. I nodded resting my head against his arm, it felt so natural to lay like this with him.

"Yeah, you and Angela make a cute couple", I commented and he again got this uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, What is all this strange behaviour, first you snap at me in the corridor at the movies and then you get these pained looks in your eyes. Don't lie to me you know I can tell when your lying", I said leaning up on my elbow. Edward sighed again and looked at me.

"I don't know, im not used to the fact that we are in relationships now. And im not comfortable yet around Angela", he said. I laughed.

"You looked pretty comfortable you too, well not really you all the time. Edward you'll get used to it. It's all new to both of us", I lay back down on his arm and sighed in content.

"It's not the same like when we were younger", he whispered and I nodded.

"I know", I closed my eyes and thought back to when we were younger. We had not a care in the world and now al the sudden we had boyfriends and girlfriends, schoolwork that meant something etc.

"You sleeping here tonight".

"Yeah", I got up off the couch and headed to Edwards room. I normally kept extra clothes here or when I wanted to sleep over.

"Im going to go change", I called down and then walked into his room closing the door and locking it. Numerous times did Edward walk in on me changing, it wasn't funny.

I quickly changed into my boxers and tank top folding my clothes neatly and packing them away. I got into Edwards huge bed and waited for him to come up. After a while I heard someone knocking on the door.

"You forgot to unlock it Bella", Edward shouted and I laughed getting up and letting him in.

"Sorry".

"No problem. You sleeping in here tonight?", Edward asked getting his pj's and walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I want you to stay here tonight though. Please", I pouted and he sighed nodding. I normally asked Edward to sleep in the same bed as me when I felt vulnerable. Right now I felt that because I suddenly was not single anymore. And I didn't fully trust Mike yet, but that would come it was still early in the relationship. Just the beginning actually.

"Thank you!", I hopped back into his bed and snuggled down under the blankets. I felt Edward get in behind me and I turned to face him.

"Night Eddie", I smirked.

"Night Isabella", my face fell. I hated my full name. Edward switched off the light chuckling in the dark.

"Hope you have bad dreams", I sneered.

"Same to you little vampire dreamer", I blushed at what he was referring to. My dream I had not so long ago about a vampire. Enough said.

"Shut up".

"Go to sleep".

"Make me".

"I can't make you go to sleep".

"Ha!", Edward sighed and then started to hum something that instantly made me sleepy. I fell asleep quickly dreaming about everything that happened that night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward POV_

I woke up with Bella's head resting on my chest. I smiled and lay my head back, relaxing. The sun shone through the huge window I had in my room, making my skin warm and Bella glow.

She was really beautiful. If only I could tell her, why was I such a coward? I've known her my whole life.

Bella stirred and lifted her head opening her eyes slowly, rubbing them. I chuckled at how cute she looked when she just woke up.

"Morning Sleepy head", I said and she looked at me half asleep still.

"Morning", she whispered and then lay her head again on my chest instantly falling asleep. I shook her.

"Bella, Remember you have that day at Mikes today", Bella groaned and shook her head. I looked at the clock seeing that it was already 11 and she had to be at Mikes at 11:30.

"Bells its 11", Bella's head shot up looking at the clock. She got out of bed falling in the process. I laughed out loud.

"Not funny Cullen", she mumbled walking into the bathroom tripping over her own feet. I tried to hold back the laughter but I couldn't.

"Stop Laughing!", she shouted from the bathroom. That made me laugh louder.

"I...can't".

"Don't make me come in there and give you something to laugh about".

"Oh and what are you going to do little Miss Swan?".

Bella ran into the room and jumped on me tickling my sides, I laughed out loud thrashing around.

"Bella...Stop...please!", I cried the tears streaming from all the laughing.

"Tell me you're sorry for laughing at me first".

"Im...".

"Yes", she tickled me more, I was about to burst.

"Im SORRY!", I shouted and she smiled getting off of me. She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I sighed and relaxed, coming down from my laughing high. I heard the shower start up. Times like that when Bella and I would have so much fun together is the times I enjoyed, we felt so comfortable around each other.

"Edward my clothes is in your cupboard", Bella called and I got up getting them for her. I passed them though the open door.

"There you go", Bella grabbed the clothes from me and slammed the door. A moment later she walked out looking adorable in a pair of jeans and blue long sleeved top.

"Stop staring" she said blushing. I tore my eyes from her and got my clothes.

"Im going to Mike now, so I'll see you later okay?", I nodded and she kissed my cheek walking out. I wish she would kiss my lips, not cheek. But she had a boyfriend she wouldn't do that. And I had a girlfriend! I would stop by there, by Angela later today and take her out like a boyfriend should.

I walked into the bathroom to get done, hearing the front door slam and a car waiting outside. Probly Mike picking her up with his mom. I got washed and dried and then changed in my black jeans and grey long sleeved top.

"Im off to Angela's mom", I called into the kitchen.

"Ok sweetie. Are you guys a couple now?".

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, Angela's my girlfriend".

"Okay Hun, don't do anything you'll regret later". I rolled my eyes at that.

"I won't mom".

"That's my boy. Bubye", she came out and kissed my cheek. I smiled, even though I was 15, I was much taller then my mom and she had to lean up on her Tipp toes to kiss my cheek.

"My tall son, you must stop growing". I smirked and walked out the house, and down the lane. I couldn't wait to have a car.

_Bella POV_

My mom came to pick me up, to take me to Mikes.

"Hey Bells", she said smiling at me. I returned her smile.

"Hey mom".

"Mike's today?", she asked, clearly knowing the answer already.

"Yes if you don't mind", I bit my lip.

"Of course I don't mind. Just be careful I don't really trust that boy", I giggled and nodded.

"His not that bad mom. Give him a chance".

"I cant Bells you know how observant I am", I started out the window sighing. My mother was a little too observant sometimes.

"Ill be careful", I replied softly. She nodded and stopped the car. I said goodbye and then got out. Mike was already waiting by the door, grinning at me.

"Hi babe", he said as I walked into his awaiting arms. I hugged him and he me and then he kissed me long and slow. His hands landing on my hips, making me squirm with uncomfort.

"Hi", I replied looking at him. He led me into his house and we went up to his bedroom.

"So what we doing today", I asked him looking around his bedroom, it changed a little from when I was last in here. No more posters on the walls. I sat down on his bed and he sat beside me.

"Why don't we stay here, my parents aren't home", he whispered, pushing me down onto his bed I thought he was going to lie here with me like Edward and I did, but I was wrong, he practically got on top of me. I pushed him off straight away. He obviously had other plans for today, parents not home, getting on top of me on his bed. No.

"Mike im not really comfortable doing that", I said getting scared. Mike pouted and sat up.

"It's not that bad baby, don't worry just relax, I wont bite, not yet", he laughed thinking he was so funny. He tried again kissing my neck, I pushed him off once again a little harder this time".

"Mike stop please", he growled at me and held my hands.

"Why can we make out on the bed Hun", I shivered.

"Because I know you want to do more then just making out", he grinned.

"See you know me too well already", he kissed my neck again and I bit my lip. I didn't want to do this, "come on Bells, and relax. We can explore cant we? No harm in that", He bit my neck.

"Mike please", I whispered. Where'd my voice go?, "Im not comfortable to that yet, please don't Mike. I really don't think this is a good idea".

"Oh come on, I wouldn't hurt you. You like that? How about if I do it here", his head went further down to my chest and I hit him in the head. He fell off the bed with a thud.

"NO!, If you didn't want to hurt me, you would've stopped long ago. I told you im not comfortable you asshole!", I screamed running from the room. Who would think Mike being a sleaze bag? He was horrible. He used to be so sweet.

"Babe wait im sorry! Come back", he called but it was too late. I didn't want to be in this relationship anymore.

"No Mike we're over!", I cried and then ran out his front door, down his lane and onto the main road.

_Edward POV_

I was walking up the main road, when I saw someone crying and running towards me. It looked like Bella.

"Bella?", I questioned and she looked up at the sound of my voice, relief being seen in her eyes. She ran to me throwing herself into my arms.

"Bells, why aren't you at Mike?", I asked clearly confused. She cried into my chest.

"Mike, and I are over", she cried and I held her closer. The bastard, what the hell did he do?

"What happened Bells?", I whispered and she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go home", I nodded, and I would make sure to have her tell me later. Her sobbing was slowing and she was slumping in my arms. I picked her up and carried her home.

When we got to my house, I brought her up to my room and laid her on the bed. She was asleep and snoring softly. I kissed her forehead.

"I promised when we were younger I would protect you", I whispered, "And I will keep that promise". I got up and ran down the stairs.

'Change of plans', I thought to myself walking down the lane for the second time that morning.

**Hey guys, sorry its kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I wonder where Edward's going. Lol. Anyways, it is going to take a while for Edward and Bella to finally be together. Edward still with Angela and that will last a little, but eventually Bella and Edward will be together, don't worry. Just want some drama in the story, jealousy all that. Im glad you guys enjoying my story. **

**Oh and I complied to some peoples request for Mike to be an asshole, and hurt Bella in some way. lol :p. I see most of you don't like him that much, don't worry neither do I. But there will be more of him in the story later. Its not the end of Mike and Bella.**

**Mischief xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella POV_

I woke up in Edwards's room, alone and frightened. I remembered clearly what happened at Mike's and then running down the main road into Edward. I remember crying against him, and then I didn't remember anything at all. How did I get here?

I got up and ran down the stairs of their huge house into the kitchen where I found Esme.

"Where's Edward", I asked giving Esme a fright. She never saw me.

"Oh Bella dear I thought you went to Mikes", she exclaimed looking at me.

"I was but I came back", I wasn't going to explain why yet, "Where's Edward".

"At Angela's", I frowned, but he was on the main road. Then it hit me, he was proberly on his way to her house, but he bumped into my crying state. I felt guilty.

"Oh okay, Im going to head home", Esme nodded.

"Take care", I ran out the back door, into the woods. Why did Mike do this? I looked down at my hands and saw I was shaking. How I wished Edward could be here to keep me safe, but he had a girlfriend now, and he had to keep her safe too, not only pathetic me.

I got home letting myself in and walking up to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed crying softly. Why did I have to choose and imbosile like Mike over Edward?

_Edward POV_

I got to Mike's, angry as ever and ready to beat the crap out of him. I rang their doorbell still, I was too polite to go barging in. Mike answered the door looking not so pleased with himself, I wondered why...

"Hi, Ed", he greeted smiling at me. I didn't return it.

"What the fuck happened here Mike, with you and Bella? And don't lie to me", I snapped, Mike stepped back and I stepped forward.

"Ed, what you talking about, Bella just got a fright and ran off", Mike backed of more and I slammed the door shut. I had an idea his parents weren't here, just perfect.

"Mike, I want to know what exactly happened. Something did because guess what?", I played around with him.

"What?".

"I bumped into Bella crying and running away from your house, so now tell me what the fuck happened or I'll snap your neck", I said simply. Mike looked stricken. Honestly I would to if a guy a head and a half taller then yourself came threatening you about their best friend.

"Dude listen, Im sorry okay", he started, "I wanted to go further then kissing and Bella got a fright and ran off end of story now please leave".

"You what?".

"You heard me, your a guy too you know. Guys want to go further".

"No just guys like you".

"Are you gay, why'd you ask Angela out then?", I had it, I punched Mike in the jaw with my fist twice before stopping. Mike fell to the floor bleeding from his mouth.

"Shit man! What'd you do that for?", I laughed, what I do that for? Come on.

"Mike, you asked a girl, my best friend if she wanted to go further, after being together for One day!, that's abit much man," Mike shuddered from the pain.

"Look, dude im sorry", he held his jaw his mouth still bleeding. I picked him up from the collar of his shirt holding him in front of my face

"Im sure it's not all that happened as well", I sneered. Then I threw him down. Mike scrambled to get up. I walked out the house and started my way back to my house.

Once I got home I ran to my room, ignoring my mother and barged in, to find an empty room. I looked around frantically, where was she?

"Mom where's Bella?", I called, my mom came up the stairs staring at me down the hallway.

"She went home, Edward what is going on, I thought you were by Angela's?", I shook my head walking past my mom and down the stairs.

"Change of plans mom, im going to Bella", I ran out the back door and through the woods to Bella.

_Bella POV_

I don't know how long I lay there crying. I hugged the teddy bear Edward gave to me when I was in hospital with a broken leg. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. He was crying saying it was his fault he wasn't there to catch me when I fell. He gave me this huge black and white teddy bear to say sorry, I swear the thing was half my size.

"Bells?", I heard Edwards's soft voice coming from outside my door. I just lay there thinking it was a dream, he was at Angela's. I heard the door open and someone walk in, the bed dipped at the end and I felt the familiar presence of Edward.

"Edward", I croaked. My throat was sore from all the sobbing.

"Bells, what's wrong, your worrying me. How can I help by not knowing", Edward said crawling to sit beside me and pull me into his arms. I snuggled against him not looking up.

"You should be by Angela".

"Angela can wait, your more important".

"Angela should be more important, she's your girlfriend".

"I know but Bells, you're my lifetime friend, Angela won't mind me comforting you a little", I relaxed a little against Edward feeling safe again.

"Edward, why is there blood on your knuckle?", I asked now seeing his hands. He covered them quickly but I uncovered them taking his big hand in my small one.

"Edward", I said sternly, he smiled slyly and sighed.

"I beat Mike up a little", he admitted and I gasped.

"What! Edward Why?".

"Because he hurt you Bells", I started crying.

"But your hands look sore, you got hurt", I kissed his knuckle tasting blood but not caring.

"Bella, there's blood on my hand don't kiss them", Edward said worryingly, I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip.

"What happened at Mikes Bella?", I sighed knowing I had to tell him sometime, why not now? So I repeated everything Mike did to Edward.

"And that's what happened", I finished laying my head against Edwards chest. Edward was tense under my touch.

"Edward calm down", I warned and he did, I knew the kind of temper he could get. He used to have a lot of tantrums when he was younger.

"The bastard, he never deserved you Bells", Edward said, I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, anyway, go to Angela's now im sure she is waiting", I said forcing a smile. I didn't want him to leave, but he proberly wanted to.

"Bella, I'll see her tomorrow right now im with you", I shook my head.

"No Edward that's your girlfriend im your friend she's more important now go", I pushed him a little but he didn't move an inch.

"Bella I know there is something else you're not telling me, and now you want me to go away so you don't have to tell me. I want to know", Edward demanded and I gulped. I wish he couldn't see through me.

"How I wish I could read your mind", Edward said softly so I barely catched what he said.

"Edward I don't really want to share that, its kind of personal, please go I'll be alright", I assured him.

"Im not going anywhere Bella, I think I already made that clear, now tell me".

"No"

"Yes"

"Edward pleases NO!"

"Bella", I new I was defeated.

"Fine! I wish I never chose Mike over You OKAY!", I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. Edward froze looking at me with wide eyes.

"Im so...", but I couldn't finish my sentence, because Edwards's mouth clamped over mine. He kissed me tenderly and slowly and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were so soft, yet they looked rough.

"Edward", I said against his lips, "Please this isn't right", Edward made no movement to stop so I pushed him away, getting up from my bed.

"Bells?", he asked hurt, I hated to see pain in his beautiful green eyes.

"It's not right to Angela", and with that I ran out the door.

_Edward POV_

I got to Bella's house letting myself in. I went up to her room and knocked on her closed door.

"Bells?", I called softly, There was no reply so I though she might be sleeping. I opened the door and walked in. My heart ached at what I saw, Bella was curled up on her bed holding the teddy I gave her when she was in hospital, I sat down on her bed carefully, trying not to wake her if she was asleep, and I couldn't tell the teddy was in the way.

"Edward", Bella croaked, I crawled beside her and wrapped my arms around her, as if to hold her together.

"Bells what's wrong you're worrying me. How can I help by not knowing?", I asked her, but she didn't look up, she simply snuggled closer to me closing her eyes. Then all the sudden I heard her beautiful voice.

"You should be by Angela".

"Angela can wait your more important".

"Angela should be more important, she's your girlfriend".

"I know but Bells, your my lifetime friend, Angela wont mind me comforting you a little", Bella relaxed against me. I wish I could tell her I wanted her to be my girlfriend. But I had Angela now, I couldn't just dump her I wasn't that kind of guy.

"Edward, why is there blood on your knuckle?", Bella asked. Shit I thought trying to cover my hands but she uncovered them taking my big hand in her small one.

"Edward", she said sternly, I smiled slyly and sighed.

"I beat Mike up a little", I admitted and she gasped, tears forming.

"What! Edward Why?".

"Because he hurt you Bells", the tears spilled over and I held her to me.

"But your hands look sore, you got hurt", she kissed my knuckle, im sure she tasted the blood.

"Bella, there's blood on my hand don't kiss them", I said worryingly, she looked up into my eyes and bit her lip.

"What happened at Mikes Bella?", Bella sighed knowing she had to tell me. She repeated everything Mike did to her.

"And that's what happened", she finished laying her head against my chest. I was tense against her.

"Edward calm down", Bella warned me, I did. My temper wasn't that great when I was tensed up, I used to have a lot of tantrums when I was younger, and I remember Bella being there for most of them.

"The bastard, he never deserved you Bells", I said I meant every word, He didn't deserve an angel like her. Bella looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, anyway, go to Angela's now im sure she is waiting", she said forcing a smile. I didn't want to leave and im sure Bella wanted me to stay.

"Bella, I'll see her tomorrow right now im with you", Bella shook her head, her hair swaying.

"No Edward that's your girlfriend im your friend she's more important now go", she tried to push me off the bed but I wouldn't budge.

"Bella I know there is something else you're not telling me, and now you want me to go away so you don't have to tell me. I want to know", I demanded and Bella gulped knowing I could look through her.

"How I wish I could read your mind", I said softly, I don't even think she heard me.

"Edward I don't really want to share that, its kind of personal, please go I'll be alright", Bella tried to assure me, I wouldn't have it.

"Im not going anywhere Bella, I think I already made that clear, now tell me".

"No"

"Yes"

"Edward pleases NO!"

"Bella", she sighed and bit her lip knowing she was defeated

"Fine! I wish I never chose Mike over You OKAY!", she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks silently and I froze watching her, did she just say what I think she said.

"Im so...", but she couldn't finish her sentence, I took her into my arms and kissed her tenderly and slow on her lips, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, her lips were soft and she tasted wonderful, her tears mixed in our kiss.

"Edward", she said against my lips "Please this isn't right", I made no attempt to move, this felt so right, she fit perfectly, but then it hit me, Angela. Bella pushed me away getting off of my lap.

"Bells?", I asked hurt. I knew it was wrong to Angela but I couldn't help it, I think I am in love with Bella, all I could think about was kissing her.

"It's not right to Angela", and with that she ran out the door.

For the next two weeks, Bella avoided me. I spent most my time with Angela, she was a nice girl once you got to know her. We chatted, kissed and joked around most days, either at her house or mine.

Bella hadn't been to my house at all ever since that day in her bedroom. I tried calling her but she wouldn't return them, her parents told me to give her some space which I was, but I was getting fed up. I missed her.

"How's Bella been Edward?", Angela asked me, we were in my Bedroom listening to some sum 41 she liked.

"I don't know we don't speak much anymore", I sighed getting of my bed and going to sit by Angela. She wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me. The only thing that would comfort me was by knowing Bella was okay and safe.

"Im worried about her, she doesn't speak to me anymore. She doesn't speak at all actually. What happened between her and Mike?", I closed my eyes leaning my head back against the couch pillows.

"Long story".

"Ok", that's the thing I liked about Angela, she never pushed me to tell her things. Yet I still wished it was Bella holding me, not her. I hated myself when I thought that.

"Anyway, You know I was partnered with Ben for that Biology project, Well im going to his house to work on it tomorrow, is that okay?", Angela asked me shyly. I nodded.

"Of course", I kissed her cheek, then grimaced remembering that I was partnered with Jessica and Bella with Mike. He better not try anything.

"Edward!", my mom called up to me.

"Yes", I shouted back down, I didn't feel like getting up, Angela giggled beside me.

"Bella's here, she wants to speak with you", my eyes shot open and I pulled myself from Angela, apologizing as I ran down the stairs. I faced Bella with a huge smile, holding my arms out for her. She hesitated and then threw herself at me crying.

"I've missed you so much!", I whispered and she nodded.

"Me too", she said against my neck. Esme left us alone and so did Angela who came down after me. They went into the kitchen chatting.

"Im so sorry for avoiding you im such a bitch", Bella said, I wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Your not a bitch Bella, you're an angel. Its okay that you avoided me, I was too forward that day", Bella laughed silently.

"We were equally forward. I kissed back remember", I smiled remembering the taste of her.

"Bella, you need to come here more, I've missed you so much", I told her and she nodded.

"I know I need help with math anyway".

"Oh so im your slave aren't I?"

"If that's okay with you, you can be my math slave". I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Of course".

"Edward", Angela's voice floated through the air, Bella smiled and pushed me away from her. I went to Angela wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes", I said and she smiled.

"Im going to head to Ben's now, I had to be there at 5, its already 5:30", I nodded kissing her cheek. She hugged me, said goodbye to Esme, hugged Bella then ran out the door. I walked back to Bella wrapping my arms around her now.

"We need to catch up, come", I pulled her with me to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella POV_

I walked into Edwards room, Edwards arms still wrapped around me. I felt comfortable being held by him, but he had a girlfriend, so at the same time it felt wrong.

"Edward you can let me go now you know", I told him and he pouted tightening his arms around me.

"I don't want to", he sighed his head resting on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed his temple. I really did miss him terribly. I wish I hadn't avoided him.

"Edward I need to tell you something", I whispered and he nodded letting me go. I walked over to his stereo changing the C.D to James Blunt.

"Angela's taste in music gives me a headache", Edward complained sitting on his sofa, and I laughed silently.

"So what do you need to tell me?" he asked arching a perfect eyebrow, I sat down next to him.

"A lot, I'll start with Mike not leaving me alone", Edward growled deep in his throat, hatred showing in his eyes.

"What", he snapped. I closed my eyes knowing he would react this way.

"Well, Mike won't leave me alone. Its quite simple", I tried to joke.

"Don't try and joke Bella, why, what does he do?" Edward asked. I looked up at him, gently touching his arm.

"Calm down and I'll tell you", I whispered. He relaxed his tense muscles.

"Okay im calm".

"You sure?"

"Yes now tell me please".

"Well Mike has been leaving me messages about how sorry he is, phoning me from 8 in the morning to midnight, and now he is so happy because im his partner for biology. He told me his going to use that time, when we are together alone, to make it up to me", Edward sighed.

"He won't stop will he?" I shook my head.

"So I was thinking, should I give him a second chance?" Edward's eyes widen.

"Hell no, im sorry Bella I cant allow that", I frowned.

"But doesn't it say in relationships you always get a second chance".

"Yes, in fairytales", he grunted. I had been thinking of giving Mike a second chance for some time now, maybe it would get him off my back. Edward still had Angela and well I Would never have Edward for my own, he was too perfect.

"Edward I don't care, Im going to give him a second chance. Maybe he is really sorry", Edward growled again and I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll be safe", Edward held me close to him and I sighed in content, I loved being in his arms.

"But Bella..." his voice was strained from worry. I rubbed his back.

"Don't worry Edward, I promise you if he tries anything again I'll tell him to fuck off", Edward smiled at me swearing. I wish I could kiss those lips again.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I snap his neck", I nodded excitedly.

"Of course Eddie", I kissed his cheek and then got up.

"Im going to Mike's now. I'll see you later", Edward nodded and I walked out his room.

When I got to Mike's I had the shakes. Knowing what happened in his room. Could I really trust him with a second chance? I knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Hello?" I called. Nothing. I walked inside and then the door shut behind me and someone grabbed me from behind, muffling my terrified screams.

"Bella", Mike's voice came from behind me. I struggled against him and he laughed.

"Got you", I bit his hand and he cried out letting go. I ran for the door but he tripped me.

"Bella why you running baby? I thought this is the perfect time to play and you running away", I started crying. Mike was really evil.

"If you don't want me, them I'll just have to take what I want. I want to be known as the guy who gets it all at school, I need to be with Eric and them in there group, and they asked me to film having sex with any girl in the school. I chose you baby", I screamed. Mike lifted me up, pulling me to his room. I struggled and then kicked him hard running away again.

"Bella, I locked the front door, you can't get out", Mike called in a sing song voice, I hid in a corner. Taking out my cell, I dialled Edward.

"Hello?" came the voice that made me feel instantly safe.

"Help, Mike house, please NOW", I whispered.

"Bella? Im coming now", the dial tone came up indicating he hang up. He was on his way, I felt almost safe.

"Bella", Mike called again. I tried not to gag. After a few minutes off Mike calling me and me holding my breath, Edward slammed through the front door looking livid.

"MIKE", he roared coming up behind Mike and taking him by the neck. Mike yelped in surprise. I got up from my hiding spot, running to where they were.

"What the hell are you thinking", Edward snapped and Mike smirked.

"Trying to be a proper guy unlike you gay faggot", Edward punched him in the nose and kicked him in the ribs when he fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever touch Bella again!" he threatened. I ran to him sobbing. Edward lifted me into his arms and walked out the front door leaving Mike with a broken nose and fractured ribs.

"What did he do, and I told you", Edward practically shouted. I winced.

"He wanted to have sex with me and film it. He was going to force me, for his friends to watch", Edward froze looking at me.

"I'll kill him".

"Please just protect me".

"I will Bella", Edward put me down and then turned me around in his arms kissing me. I was surprised and tried to pull back but he wouldn't have that. I broke away.

"Angela", I muttered. Edward sighed walking away from me.

"Edward", I called. He stopped walking and turned around.

"I want you not her Bella", he said and my heart ached to hold him, kiss him, be with him.

"I want you too", I told him. He walked towards me again hugging me.

"I'll sort things out", he whispered and then let go. I took his hand and we walked to his house in silence.

_Edward POV_

When we got home, I went up to my room leaving Bella in the living room. I sat down on my couch pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from my dad.

"Why", I asked out softly. I wanted to be with Bella, she wanted to be with me. But I was with Angela. I sighed getting up and pacing my room. I had to do something to sort this out. I would have to let Angela go, we didn't get along that well anyway.

"Edward", came Bella's voice outside my door. I walked to it and opened the door. Bella smiled up at me and I returned it, I wrapped one arm around her waist, closing the door with the other.

"Bella, Im going to break up with Angela", Bella's eyes shot up in horror.

"Why Edward?" I sighed and hugged her.

"Because she's not the girl for me. I want you", Bella shook her head.

"Edward what says we will work out".

"We wont know till we try", I kissed her softly and she gave in wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"I can't do that to Angela, steal you away from her", she said once we broke apart.

"Bella, people break up every day, I wont do it in a rude manner, don't worry, everything will be fine", I reassured her. Bella nodded. I sat her down on the couch putting on some James Blunt again, and then sitting down next to her.

Bella took my hand and I smiled. She buried her head in my neck and I kissed her temple. I wanted things to be like this forever. I hope nothing will come between us, well it wont I wont let anything like that happen. Bella was my soul mate and I wanted to marry her one day.

I know it was too early to think things like that, we were only in high school, 14 and 15 years old. But it was obvious we would marry, we were closer then people thought, we shared everything and new everything about each other. But it might not be that way either, we might go separate ways later in life, start families with other people and stay good friends, but I hoped it wouldn't be that way.

I was willing to take the risk with Bella, and try out this relationship, and I knew she was willing to as well inside.

Bella sat up and looked at me.

"Edward, when you going to do it?" I knew what she was talking about, to tell you the truth I didn't know.

"I don't know Bells, soon", Bella looked pained. I know she didn't like the thought of me breaking up with her best friend.

"Bella, it will be fine, she wont ignore you or anything because we will be a couple, she will just maybe ignore me, but I don't think she's that kind of person".

"I know, I just worry too much".

"You do little worry machine", Bella smiled and I nuzzled her neck.

"I think I'll talk to Angela tomorrow at school, okay?" I asked and Bella nodded. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I will finally have her for my own, call her my girlfriend and hold her when ever I wanted.

_Next day. School..._

The next day at school, I was walking to my locker when Jessica Stanley the gossip queen in high school tapped my shoulder.

"Edward", she called in her high voice, I forced a smile.

"Yes Jessica", I said politely, I heard Jessica had a massive crush on me and I didn't like her, no one really did.

"I heard a rumour going around about your girlfriend, Angela and Ben Cheney", I was instantly tuned in.

"What about?" I asked, like I wasn't interested.

"That they are secretly dating", I smiled inside, I knew I should be upset but I wasn't it would be easier to break up.

"Thanks for telling me", Jessica nodded batting her eyelashes then walking away when I didn't take notice of her hints.

I saw Angela coming up to me, I put on my serious face.

"Hey", she said taking my hand. I took my hand away from her and she frowned.

"We need to talk", I said and then walked off to the cafeteria, and Angela followed me.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked, worried. I smiled.

"I need to talk to you about this relationship".

"What about".

"Well, I don't think its working, and I heard you like Ben". Angela's face fell.

"I wanted to tell you Edward..." I put my hand up silencing her.

"I think it was for the best, because I like Bella", She smiled.

"I thought so".

"Yeah, so friends", Angela nodded hugging me.

"Friends", we smiled at each other then I saw Ben coming up to her. She ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth, I laughed.

"Thanks Ed", she said and then they walked off. I smiled when I saw Bella coming towards me.

"So how it go", she asked sitting next to me. I took her hand and kissed it.

"We are now officially going out", Bella smiled, this time it reached her hands.

"And don't worry, Angela like Ben all along, so it was fine the break up", Bella hugged me and I hugged her back kissed her after.

"Im so happy", I nodded.

"Me too".

_Bella POV_

I got to school, shaking. I was worried about Edward and Angela. I had no clue what would happen. Them someone small bumped into me dropping their books. I got down on my knees helping them with their books. I looked up to see a little pixie girl smiling at me.

"Hey Im so sorry", she said, her voice was like velvet.

"Its ok, Im Bella", I replied, she smiled and nodded.

"Im Alice".

"You new here?"

"Yes, I am actually, I started today", I nodded.

"Well if you need help, finding your way around here and stuff, I'll help you", Alice smiled again, bouncing.

"Can you walk around with me, we can get to know each other and then become friends", I agreed, it would be nice to have some friends.

"Come meet my family", I followed her outside, to a group of people sitting on the logs.

"Hey guys this is Bella, Bella this is Emmet, my brother and his girlfriend and Jasper my boyfriend", I greeted all of them smiling. Jasper was tall and lean, but attractive; she had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Emmet was big and really muscular, his girlfriend whom I found out was Rosalie, looked like a supermodel, she had long legs, long blonde hair with brown highlights, she was really pretty.

"So Bella, you from around here?" Emmet asked

"Yes I was born here, properly going to live here and die here", I replied. "Where you guys from?"

"London", Jasper said. I smiled and he smiled back wrapping his arms around Alice's tiny waist.

The questions went back and forth like that, I found out that Jasper and Alice has been together for a year, same for Emmet and Rosalie and they all met on a camp that had different schools. I told them about Edward and me, and our life we had growing up.

"I better be going got to meet Edward, you must have lunch with us and meet him".

"Totally, I want to meet this guy, we can be the three musketeers, I think we will all get along just fine", Emmet said clapping his big hands together. I thought the same thing, we would all get along just fine.

I said goodbyes and left to go meet Edward at the cafeteria. I found him sitting at the table smiling. I sat down next to him.

"So how it go?" I asked. Edward took my hand kissing it lightly.

"We are now officially going out", I smiled. I was so happy.

"And don't worry, Angela like Ben all along, so it was fine the break up", I was relieved. I hugged him, and he hugged back kissing me.

"Im so happy", I said, meaning it. Edward nodded.

"Me too", he replied.


End file.
